


Riding Off Into the Sunset...Strip

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, Dang it I was looking for that one earlier, Discrimination, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, First Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Riding, Rutting, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Dancing, Underage Masturbation, or Cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Growing up gay was hard. Growing up gay in a conservative town in Texas was even harder.But somehow, Jensen and Jared made it out...together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	1. Some Things Are Worth Fightin' For

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes for you all before you dive in: 
> 
> 1\. I have nothing against Texas. I just chose it because I wanted to use a southern drawl lol  
> 2\. I have nothing against homosexuals or any other orientation. It's hard enough to find love in this world...  
> 3\. There are references to child abuse, alcoholism, homophobia, and discrimination in this. If ANY of these bother you, please don't read. 
> 
> 4\. There IS a happy ending-- I promise!

Jensen is in his happy place, driving down the road that leads to his boyfriend’s house. The hand-me-down Ford rumbles over the old packed dirt as he hums along with the radio. The sunshine warms the arm resting on the window sill. 

It’s just after church on a lazy Sunday so he’s wearing his nicest jeans and a button-up with his dad’s old hat and his favorite boots. 

When he turns into Jared’s long driveway, he switches off the radio. He can hear the yelling clear as day, even before he brings the truck to a gentle stop. 

He doesn’t have a chance to open the door before he sees Jared running down the porch steps. He’s wiping his face on his arm, trying to clear away the angry tears before he gets to Jensen. 

The passenger door creaks loudly when Jared climbs in. He immediately scoots over to press up against Jensen. 

Jensen fights the urge to storm inside and confront Jared’s stepfather. The old Navy vet is the reason Jared is usually covered in bruises or sporting a black eye. 

But instead, he wraps his right arm around Jared’s shoulders and kisses the crown of his head. 

Jared mumbles into Jensen’s nice shirt, “Get me outta here, Jen…” 

Jensen nods and shifts the truck into gear then carefully backs out of the driveway. He knows just what to do to make Jared smile. 

* * *

The river is nice and cool when they jump in. 

The two boys gravitate toward each other, Jensen gently cupping Jared’s face before he leans in to kiss him. 

This is one of the few places they don’t have to hide. Here, they can kiss on the banks or lay together in the grass while they watch the stars. 

It isn’t easy being gay in such a conservative southern town. Jensen and Jared have been sneaking around since they were twelve years old. They learned what was okay, and what was an absolute no-no in front of the rest of their town. 

Holding hands is okay if they’re enjoying contraband liquor with the rest of their friends, but kissing is too dangerous. 

Jensen is braver than Jared, or maybe, he’s just more reckless. Then again, his daddy won’t beat the shit outta him if they’re discovered. 

After a quick swim, the boys collapse on the grassy bank side-by-side. Their underwear is soaked through, but the rest of their clothes are nice and dry, sitting a few feet away. 

Jensen rolls onto his belly so he can look at Jared. The dark-haired boy is beautiful in the late-morning light coming through the trees. The water glistens on his tanned skin, accentuating the muscles Jared’s gained while working for his uncle over the summer. 

Unable to resist, he crawls forward so he can kiss the other boy. However, when he slips his hand around Jared’s waist, Jared hisses, and he pulls away. 

His brow creases as he takes in the large yellow bruise on Jared’s body. 

“Grant do that?” he asks angrily. 

Jared turns his head, so he doesn’t have to look at Jensen when he answers. 

“Yeah.” 

Jensen sits up. He snags a piece of grass and twiddles with it. 

“Why don’t you stop him?” 

It’s a rhetorical question-- Jensen knows exactly why Jared doesn’t fight back when his stepdad hits him. 

“Jen, you know he’ll go after my mama if I do. And I won’t let him hurt her.” 

Jensen sighs. “I know. I just-” He glances at Jared over his shoulder. “I hate seeing what he does to you. Especially since you could beat the crap outta him, if you wanted…” 

Jared frowns and sits up so he can rest his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Jen. I can handle it. And if it keeps her safe, I’ll let him do it forever.” 

After a quiet moment, Jensen snorts. “So, what was it this time, anyway?” 

Jared shakes his head. “I didn’t come down to eat breakfast on time.” 

“Why not?” Jensen asks. 

It isn’t that he thinks Jared deserves the punishment, but it’s unlike him to egg Grant on unnecessarily. 

When Jared remains silent, Jensen turns around so he can cup the other boy’s bare shoulders. 

“Jay?” 

Jared’s eyes flick up to Jensen then back down. Tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, he blushes prettily. 

Finally catching on, Jensen chuckles before gently pushing Jared back so he’s leaning in the grass. 

“I bet I could help ya with that,” he teases, holding himself above Jared’s battered body. 

The younger boy cranes his neck. “Jen, please…” 

Jensen lowers himself until their pelvises are flush. “Don’t you worry, darlin’; I’m gonna take real good care of ya’.” 

His drawl gets thicker as the arousal in his shorts grows. 

When he drags their cotton-clad dicks together, he groans, and Jared whimpers. 

_ “Feels so good, Jen _ ,” Jared murmurs, seeking out Jensen’s lips and kissing him. 

It doesn’t take long for their fractured movements to push them over the edge. 

Jared clings to Jensen’s back, his cry smothered by the other boy’s mouth. 

Jensen’s hips jerk wildly, and he grunts when he comes in his soggy underwear. 

Gasping for breath, he rolls off of Jared. 

Jared wiggles into his side, stroking his chest, side, cheek-- anywhere he can reach. Then, he repeats the process with gentle kisses. 

He ends on Jensen’s lips, smiling into their breathless kiss. 

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other; their hands lazily petting when their fingers aren’t laced together. 

Eventually, though, Jensen groans and wiggles a little to encourage Jared to let him up. 

Jared, who was basking in the warmth of Jensen’s sun-warmed skin, grumbles. “Tryin’ sleep…” 

Jensen chuckles softly and kisses him. “I know, and you look absolutely adorable, but nature calls…” 

“Ugh. Fine,” Jared huffs. He rolls onto his side so Jensen can get up. Feeling completely relaxed, he joins Jensen by the chosen tree. Their urine puddles at the bottom of it, slowly trailing through the dirt towards the grass. 

When they’re finished relieving themselves, they get dressed and head back up to Jensen’s truck. It’s parked about a mile back, next to the little meadow where they had their first kiss. 

They hold hands on the drive, unwillingly to waste a single second of their shared freedom. 

Jared is surprised when they pass his turn, but he doesn’t complain. He would much rather spend his day with Jensen than at the house with his mama and Grant. 

Jensen pulls the truck off the road just past the O’Reilly farm. 

“Jen?” Jared calls out when Jensen gets out. He hurries after him. “What’s wrong?” 

Jensen smirks where he’s standing at the tailgate. “I’m thirsty.” He drops it down and hops up, nodding for Jared to do the same.

Smiling, Jared shakes his head before lifting himself onto the tailgate next to Jensen. 

However, he chews his lip worriedly when Jensen hands him a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s. 

“Jen…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, Jay,” Jensen assures him, nodding at the six-pack of root beer sitting between them. He grabs one of the bottles and uses the edge of the tailgate to pop the top. 

He takes a long draught before settling back against the side of the bed. 

“Ma says I have to head up to Pops’ farm next weekend...to help with the cattle.” 

Jared was reaching for a bottle of root beer, but at Jensen’s statement, he grabs the whiskey, instead. 

He grimaces at the first taste on his tongue and coughs after he swallows. 

“I tried to get outta it, but she says that since Josh is still at boot camp, I need to help out.” He glances at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Jay…” 

“It’s not your fault, Jen,” Jared says, wiping his sleeve over his mouth after another drink of the whiskey. It burns in his belly, and his chapped lips are on fire, but he’s glad Jensen brought it. If he didn’t have it right now, he would probably be in tears. 

The only reprieve he gets from Grant and his drunken rages is Jensen. So, if Jensen is out of town, he’s trapped in the house, at the mercy of his stepdad’s misplaced anger, and his mama’s desperate cries. 

He was told Jensen that when he graduates, he’s gonna move somewhere far away-- maybe even outside of Texas. 

  
_ One more year, _ he tells himself as he waves goodbye to Jensen from the porch. 


	2. I Don't Hear Them When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place three years later.

“Jensen--stop,” Jared laughs, trying and failing to free himself from his husband’s grasp. “You’re gonna get us kicked out!” 

But Jensen’s smiling and clutching a bottle of bourbon as he swings Jared around their hotel room. He’s happily drunk and wants Jared to join him in pure, relaxed, bliss. 

They’re back in Texas, just outside of their hometown. They arrived two days ago for Jensen’s little sister’s wedding, and they’re supposed to fly back to San Francisco tomorrow morning. 

When the dance track ends, and the next one is slower, Jensen relinquishes the bottle to Jared so he can pull his husband in close and wrap his arms around him. 

Jared leans so he can place the half-empty bottle on the table then settles his cheek against Jensen’s. Jensen, in just his jeans. and Jared, still fully dressed except for the boots beside the bed, sway to the music. 

It’s shocking to come home to the South after living openly-gay and happily married in California for the last two and a half year. 

Whereas in California, no one looks twice at them, when they share a sweet kiss at the farmer’s market or hold hands while walking along the boardwalk; here, in Texas, they’re seen as wrong, unholy. 

When Jensen dared reach out to catch Jared when he tripped while they were walking back from a restaurant, a woman actually had the nerve to shout _“You will burn for your sins!”_ at them. The worst part was that no one else flinched. 

At the wedding reception, when all of the couples were encouraged to join the newlyweds on the dance floor, Jensen and Jared were asked to sit it out because the wedding planner didn't want anyone to steal attention away from the bride and groom.

Jensen was furious, but he refrained from making a scene- for his sister’s sake...

Even the hotel they are staying at refused to rent them a room with a king-size bed. It doesn’t matter that they are legally married, and both more than old enough to rent a room.

No, the only thing that matters to the narrow-minded hotel manager is that they are two men who want to sleep in one bed. 

Not that she even came _close_ to keeping them from sleeping together.

They simply shoved the two queens together, and, then, just to spite the hateful woman, they made sweet, beautiful, _gay_ love on every surface available. 

The generally _cold_ reception they get wherever they go in town is the main reason Jensen purchased the bourbon tonight.

He is exhausted after getting sneered at all weekend, and all he wants is to go home to their second-floor loft looking out onto the bay.

Jared does too.

_“Tomorrow...”_ he murmurs into Jensen’s ear. He smooths his hands up Jensen’s back, trying to ease some of the tension.

_“Tomorrow, we’ll be home.”_

Jensen sighs heavily before moving over to sit down on the bed.

He holds a hand out to Jared, who quickly accepts.

He straddles Jensen's lap. 

_“How did we survive this place, Jay?”_ Jensen whispers, wrapping his arms around Jared. He rests his forehead on his husband’s chest when a tear slips free.

_“They hate us, Jay-- because we love each other.”_

_“Don’t worry about them, Jen. After tomorrow, we won’t ever have to see them again.”_

Jared cards his fingers through Jensen’s hair. 

He’s grown it out over the last year, though he never lets it go past the nape of his neck. But it’s thicker on top than it used to be--easier for Jared to run his fingers through it when they’re lying in bed next to each other. 

When Jensen’s fingers gradually dip below the waistband of his jeans, Jared gasps. 

_“Wanna fuck you, Jay…”_ Jensen murmurs while slowly rubbing his face on Jared’s shirt.

His tongue sneaks out to lick Jared’s nipple through the thin fabric. 

Jared groans and spreads his legs, so he can press up closer to his husband. Their erections bump together, and Jensen hisses before biting down on Jared’s pebbled nub. 

_“Jen!”_ he gasps.

One of his hands flies up to cradle the back of Jensen’s head. _“Jen!”_ he gasps.

Jensen continues to lave over his sensitive nipple. 

_“Ugghhh, too many clothes...” he_ complains, his words muffled by Jared's tee-shirt. Emphasizing the lack of undress, Jensen gives his husband's jean-clad ass a firm slap.

Jared chuckles.

Jensen quickly removes Jared's shirt and unbuttons his fly. 

“Stand up,” he growls, stealing a kiss before Jared can comply. But as soon as Jared stands, he does too. 

He pulls his husband back against the hard ridge of his cock and rolls his hips while he unzips Jared’s jeans.

He hastily shoves them down.

Then, he bucks into Jared so hard that Jared stumbles. 

Jensen chuckles softly. 

“Take ‘em off, darlin’.” 

Jared shimmies out of his jeans and briefs before turning around to divulge Jensen of his jeans. 

Jensen opted to go commando today.

So now, there’s nothing stopping Jared after he falls to his knees.

He swallows his husband’s cock down to the root.

_“Jesus…”_ Jensen moans. He gropes at the back of Jared’s head with one hand, while he tries to find the bed with the other.

He knows that as soon as Jared does that little twirly thing with his tongue, his knees are gonna buckle. 

He sits down heavily on the corner of the bed just as Jared pulls off with an obscene pop.

He looks up at Jensen and licks his lips.

Feeling bold, now that he’s once again naked with his husband, Jared grins at Jensen. 

“How about a ride, cowboy?” 

Jensen’s eyes widen comically. He yanks Jared off the floor and onto the bed with him.

“Oh, _hell_ yes…” 

He lays back after propping a pillow behind his head, so he can watch. 

_“Christ,_ Jay, you’re drivin’ me crazy…” 

With one knee on either side of Jensen’s body, Jared reaches for the bottle of lube they accidentally knocked under the bed last night, during a rather vigorous wrestling match. 

He drizzles some onto Jensen’s thick cock then adds a little to his own, as well. 

Jensen grabs his wrist, though, when he's about to apply some to his fingers, so he can stretch himself open. 

“Jen?” he asks, confused. 

“Let me,” Jensen says, coating his fingers with the lube. He reaches behind Jared and rubs two of his fingers over Jared’s hole, giving him a brief warning, before he pushes one finger inside. 

Jared grunts. His dick leaks pre-come. 

Jensen opens him up slowly, sliding his finger a bit deeper with each gentle nudge. 

When Jared rocks against his hand, Jensen adds a second, lubed-up, finger. 

Biting his lip to control the volume, Jared whimpers and closes his eyes. It feels so good, but he wants more... He wants to feel his husband’s cock. 

Noticing how desperate Jared is for him, Jensen quickly removes his fingers- he's up to three-, so he can line up the head of his dick. 

When Jensen finally sinks into Jared’s tight heat, they both groan. 

Once Jensen is inside him, Jared only hesitates for a moment, before he starts moving. He rolls his hips nice and slow, so Jensen hits as deep as possible with every thrust. When Jared eases back, the head of Jensen's cock catches on his rim. 

Jensen’s hands can’t figure out where to touch. They start on Jared’s hips, but then, his fingers seek out Jared’s nipples. He gently pinches and rolls them between his thumb and forefinger. After a few thrusts, one hand settles on Jared's dick, stroking in time with Jared's movements.

When he’s getting close, however, he reaches his hands up and offers them to Jared.

His husband holds his hands tightly as his thrusts get shallower and faster. 

Jared leans down to kiss Jensen then leans back, so he can ride him with wild abandon.

He comes with a stuttered cry, his body shaking as cum streaks over his belly. 

Unable to hold out once he sees his husband's O-face, Jensen grasps onto Jared's hips. It only takes two thrusts before he’s spilling his seed deep within Jared. 

Still jerking through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared when he collapses onto Jensen's chest. 

They stay like that-- Jared gasping for air and twitching, Jensen cringing at the feeling of his cum leaking out of Jared and pooling at the base of his cock. Jensen doesn’t move, though. He won’t until Jared recovers. Until then, he'll ignore the stickiness and run his hands over Jared's back. 

When Jared finally tumbles onto the bed beside him, Jensen gets up and goes into the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth and wets it with warm water then takes it back into the bedroom. 

He tenderly cleans his husband's body off, smoothing the soft cloth over Jared's belly and between his legs before he gingerly removes the cum that dripped down his dick. Jared strokes his hair the entire time and pulls him up for a tired kiss before Jensen heads into the bathroom once more. This time, he cleans himself off and takes a postcoital pee. 

When he’s finished in the bathroom, Jensen walks over to the bed, yawning, and eases the covers out from underneath his sleepy husband. He gets into bed, cuddles Jared close. 

Jared smiles and kisses him goodnight. He rests his hand on Jensen’s chest, his wedding ring on full display, and closes his eyes. 

They fall asleep tangled together. _Texas be damned.._. 


End file.
